A 3-dimensional (3D) model can be created in various ways. For example, a 3D model can be created by scanning a person, object, or scene, using a graphical design computer application to create a polygon mesh representation from 2D pictures, images, or other user input, and/or otherwise based on user-provided input. 3D models can be used in many contexts including in 3D printing, simulation, gaming, etc. As one example, a person's head may be scanned to create a 3D model of the person's head that is then printed using a 3D printing technique to form a physical object that resembles the person's head. It is desirable to improve processes that create and use 3D models, for example, by processing 3D model data to improve the appearance of a 3D model and/or a physical object printed or otherwise created based on a 3D model.